Crow's Custom Tactical
Crow's Custom Tactical often referred to as CCT, is a high end, custom gun shop that designs, builds, and customizes tactical weapon systems. CCT specializes in a select few different firearms, these include AR-15s, M4s, M16s, Glock Pistols, and 1911s. Utilizing only the finest materials from the most reputable manufacturers, all weapons built by CCT are handled exclusively by one person from beginning to end, Master Rifle and Pistol Smith, Kelly Crow. 'Background' The idea of CCT was formed during Kelly's first AR-15 build with his friend Ory. It wasn't until Kelly started building his second AR-15, a Billet Clone of the Remington ACR, that the idea of CCT started becoming a reality. Kelly envisioned a Small Arms Manufacturer that could design, build, and customize any AR/M4/M16 weapon system to the customers needs, wants, and desires, using only the highest quality materials to ensure reliability and durability, while ending up with the lightest weight weapon possible that exhibits sub-MOA accuracy. There are very few custom manufactuers doing more than one of these requirements. Kelly wanted CCT to do them all at once, and the real kicker is that his idea of the perfect Custom Gun Manufacturer allowed only one person to handle the weapon from start to finish. This really helps ensure sub-MOA accuracy as compared to rifles built on assembly lines or by robotics in factories. 'Past Projects' 'Handguns' Crow's Custom Tactical specializes in two types of handguns; Glock Pistols and the infamous 1911. They offer a wide range of services and modifications to enhance your pistol for daily carry, duty carry or tactical operations, and even competition target shooting. 'Glock Pistols' CCT has modified and customized many Glock pistols to meet various customer requirements. One of CCT's more popular modifications is a caliber conversion along with a grip reduction and texturing, as well as a trigger enhancement service. The modifications listed above are available in a packaged service known as Mod 1. A Glock Mod 1 is typically best for a carry gun. Kelly Crow carries a CCT Glock 32 Mod 1 that is chambered to fire the 9x19 Parabellum round, a smaller and more accurate caliber than the original .357sig that the Glock 32 comes chambered for from the factory. One of the advantages of the Mod 1 enhancements is that the pistol can quickly be converted back to fire .357sig, with the appropriate parts, in a matter of seconds. Another collection of modifications, known as Mod 0, is available from CCT, although not as popular as the Glock Mod 1 enhancements, the changes of Mod 0 modify certain parts of the Glock Pistol significantly enhancing its performance for Tactical Close Quarters Combat usage. The Glock Mod 0 package, provides a minor grip reduction, with an agressive texturing job, before Cerakote (in whatever color you choose) is applied to the frame. Typically the magazine release is replaced with an extended mag release button. Trigger, striker, and safety contact points are polished for a smoother pull but trigger pull is not made lighter with the addition of decreased power springs as is done in the Mod 1 trigger job. For Combat purposes the trigger pull is often left at the stock 5lb rate or made to be even stiffer but never exceeding 7lbs. '1911's' Within the past year, CCT has branched into the 1911 customization field. They do not currently offer 1911 machining services, but they do provide minor gunsmithing services which include some of the following: 1. Fitting of match grade and mil-spec slides, barrels, barrel bushings, sears, safetys, hammers, and any other small parts that may need fitting before installation. 2. Installation of upgraded parts such as extended mag release button, extended slide release, ambi saftey, arched or flat mainspring housing, full length guide rod and spring, match grade barrel and bushing, as well as other parts that may need installing by a competent gunsmith. 3. Application of Custom Cerakote finishes 4. Installation of Custom Grips Crow's Custom Tactical has performed these services on several 1911 handguns. They also offer packaged services that can provide increased service life, enhanced reliability and improved accuracy from your 1911 pistol. A recent CCT customer brought in an original all matching numbers Ithaca 1911 issued during WWII that was all original. CCT rebuilt this nearly 100 year old Army Pistol with the highest quality mil-spec parts available today, bringing it into the 21st Century and allowing it's owner to get use out of it like he never had before. The customer was well aware that this pistol is a collector's item and could easily fetch thousands of dollars on the market, but it had sentinmental value to him and he wanted to be able to carry and shoot it without fear that it would jam or fail to function reliably. The customer's needs were met and his expectations were exceeded! 'Rifles' 'AR-15's' 'M4's' 'Future Projects' Kelly is always looking to the future and ways to provide new and better services to his customers. Currently CCT is looking at purchasing supplies to provide a bore degreasing and polishing service intended mainly for heavily used rifles but that can be performed on any firearm's barrel to enhance performance and increase life expectancy. The application of next generation finishes seems to be something that every firearms manufacturer is investing in these days. CCT is on the leading edge of firearms finishes with it's access to the complete line of Cerakote Firearms Finishes. Kelly has recently started applying Cerakote's propriety blend of self-lubricating finishes known as Micro-Slick. Cerakote's Micro-Slick comapres to Electrically bonded chemical finishes such as NiB-X and Exo Coat (Nickel Boron Coatings) due to it's ability to increase the strength and hardness of the metal it has been applied to. Micro-Slick is a fantastic futuristic coating that promises exceptional results when applied to AR-15 and M16 Bolt Carrier Groups, Piston Driven Gas Systems, Trigger Groups, and other parts where metal on metal contact occurs. CCT has recently aquired the abilities to upgrade AR/M4/M16 sights to tritium powered night sights, further enhancing day time target aquistion and allowing the fastest target aquistion times in complete darkness. Kelly plans to aquire the appropriate equipment later in 2013 to allow CCT to start upgrading sights on Glock and 1911 Pistols. Minor machining services will be available as early as summer 2013, but are limited to drilling of gas ports on barrels, cutting feed ramps into receivers and barrel extensions, and dehorning (a service often referred to as Melting) of slides and AR/M4/M16 receivers. The appropriate contacts have been aquired in the firearms industry to allow those customers who seek alternative finishes besides those offered by CCT to no longer have to go through multiple companies and incurr prolonged wait times. Late 2013, CCT will begin offering it's standard services as well as NP3+ coatings provided through Robar and NiB-X coatings provided through WMD Guns. Customer's who drop off a Glock Pistol for a Grip Reduction and Texturing service who also want their slide finished in Nickle Boron can have it all done at one time by CCT. While the work is being performed on the customer's Glock frame, the slide will be in the process of being refinished by WMD Guns, this will allow the customer to recieve their firearm back in complete working order, with all parts fitted by Master Rifle and Pistol Smith Kelly Crow before being assembled. As you can see CCT strives to provide servies that others in the industry don't or just can't afford to provide. Owner Kelly Crow is always on the lookout for new technologies and services that he can provide to his customers all under one roof. This is another reason why CCT is still known the Highest Quality Manufacturer of Custom Small Arms in Texas today. 'Crow's Custom Tactical Today' Today, CCT has designed and built over 20 different variations of AR/M4/M16 weapons for customers, friends, and family. In 2012, Kelly became a Certified Cerakote Applicator, adding another quality service and over 150 of the highest quality finishes to CCT's product line. Mid-2013, CCT finished the production of their very first M4 upper, built for a unique customer who demands only the best. It took a few months to source the parts due to the Industry Rush, but the end result was phenomenal. The upper was paired with a Semi-Auto SOG Armory Lower built by CCT for picture purposes. The customer however has a registered M16 lower that he plans to mount the M4 upper to. CCT continues to modify Glock Pistols, performing various grip reduction and texturing services as well as trigger enhancement services for different customers located in and around the South East Texas area. Adam Amend has requested that CCT Cerakote his Benelli 12 Gauge Nova Pump in OD Green. This will be the first shotgun to come into the CCT shop. Kelly is excited to complete this job as it will open doors into the tactical shotgun customization market that have not previously been opened. CCT provides free quotes and estimates for gun builds and services. You can reach Kelly, Owner and Master Rifle and Pistol Smith of CCT, at kellym.crow@gmail.com if seeking more information regarding work.